Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. Collectively, improvements in viewing, audio, and communication technologies are causing rapid demand for consumption of all types of media content.
The media content is being delivered to consumers from service providers using various delivery techniques. Consumers are being provided with a vast range of options to choose from, which can include overlapping services. The types of services can vary widely and can require a multitude of equipment.